


All That Talk

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Certainly not all talking and no doing for Tony and Steve.





	1. Initial Dialogue

_"For sure, even the worst blow job is better than, say, sniffing the best rose ... watching the greatest sunset. Hearing children laugh."_ \- Chuck Palahniuk

Tony was walking through crew quarters wing of Avenger headquarters. He was actually going to talk to Rogers about something. He started to knock on Steve’s door when he noticed it was ajar. He quietly opened and was completely flabbergasted at what he saw. 

Steve’s back was to him. He sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a white wife-beater undershirt and as best Tony could tell, nothing else. Tony watched in fascination as his right arm moved. He could only be doing one thing. 

Jerking off. 

Stark hadn’t even been positive that Rogers was even real, let alone a man who did what every other man on earth did. 

The floors were carpeted so it was easy to slip further into the room without being noticed. Steve was pretty intent on what he was doing. 

Tony finally got far enough into the room that he could see specifically what Steve was doing. Steve didn’t see him because his eyes were closed. 

“Would like some help with that?” Tony finally asked. 

Steve almost jumped off the bed. 

“Stark!” He grabbed the bedsheet and attempted to cover himself. 

Tony moved closer, to stand right in front of him. He moved closer still, close enough to touch Steve. He reached for the sheet and pulled it away. Rogers’ erection had wilted a little but not completely. Stark dropped to the knees of his very expensive pants and reached out, taking Steve into his hand and smiling when he felt him harden in his hand. 

Steve looked petrified. 

“He likes it, even if you don’t,” Stark commented. 

“Unh,” was actually Steve’s reply. Tony looked up into his eyes. Shit, but he was hot like this! Those eyes were darker than usual, not quite focused. When Steve started to close them, Tony said “No. I want to see your eyes. I want you to see me.” 

Then Stark did something he had never done before and certainly Steve had never had it done to him by a man before. 

He leaned closer and licked Steve, lapping at the silky skin of the head first then running his tongue down the heavy vein along the bottom of the shaft. He could feel Steve tremble at his actions. He wrapped his hand around Steve and slid his hand all the way down to the base of his penis. He took as much of it as he could inside his mouth, both sucking and licking at the same time. A very talented young woman had taught him how that felt. He was sure Steve would like it as much as he had. 

“God, Stark!” 

Tony looked up into his eyes again. And shrugged his shoulders before continuing. Steve moved, arching his hips forward, pushing into Tony’s hand and mouth. Tony kept doing what he was doing. He felt Steve’s muscles go tight, knew he was close. 

“I’m coming,” Steve growled through clenched teeth. 

He did. Tony almost panicked for second but then decided to swallow. And he did, all of it. When Steve was done, Tony licked him one last time and stood, a little shakily. 

Steve stared at his expensive pants and the hard-on quite obvious inside them. 

“You don’t – uh, I can take care of that,” Tony said, actually at a loss for words. 

Steve unbuckled Tony’s belt, unfastened and unzipped him. Tony gave him a little help and his trousers dropped to the floor. He stepped out them and kicked them to the side. 

“I have no idea -” Steve started to say as he looked at Tony’s eager member. 

“Neither did I, but I’ve had more than a few blow jobs. I did what I liked done to me.” 

“I can do that.” Steve dropped off the side of the bed and got on his knees in front of Tony. “Take off the shirt,” he told Stark. Tony did. Steve jerked his undershirt off and tossed it away. 

“Are you stalling? Hey, look, if you don’t want to -” 

Steve didn’t answer him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Tony’s belly, catching the tip in his mouth then actually taking the whole length as deep as he could into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Tony blurted out. 

Tony pulled back and pushed deep into Steve’s mouth again. The thing he was doing with his tongue was – Tony wasn’t able to form a complete thought as the tip of Steve’s tongue slithered against him in a torturous dance. Everything was so tight and warm and wet… so good. 

When he came, he feared that his knees were going to buckle. They didn’t. Steve didn’t stop until he was completely spent, drawing every drop from him before pulling back from him and letting go. 

Tony wondered for a second what the hell they were going to do? Did he just dress and leave? Did he thank him? Put a hundred bucks on the table?

Steve actually solved it when he took Tony’s hand and led him to the bed. They both lay down, though Tony was at a loss for something to say. He opened his mouth once then thought better of it. The second time, words came out.

“So what if we decide to have a dialogue about this at some point?”

Steve looked at him. “This? What this?”

“Oh, I think there is a this here.”

“Then let’s have that dialogue now.”

Tony wasn’t even sure what _he_ was saying, much less Steve. “You go first,” was what he finally came up with. 

Steve moved onto his side and put his hand under his head. He looked at Tony, up and down. This, of course, made Tony squirmy. “I think I’d like to kiss you.” 

Tony started to reply but anything he was going to say was stopped when Steve kissed him, simply touching his lips to Tony’s at first, then he put one hand on Tony’s face and kissed him a little deeper and a little longer. After the kiss became even longer and much more passionate, Tony groaned and put his hand up to touch Steve’s shoulder. 

After several minutes of making out like teenagers, they stopped and looked at one another. Steve finally said, “Whatever _this_ is, I like it.”

Tony pushed him onto his back and kissed him again, his hands exploring a little while they were kissing. “I agree. I think we should do some more research on the subject.”


	2. Followup Dialogue

_Handjobs are like Pepsi. Never your first choice but you'll take it anyway._ ~ @FunnyQuotees on Twitter

*

Steve Rogers lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe what he had done yesterday. 

He’d exchanged blow jobs with Tony Stark, of all people, and to top it off, he’d kissed him. A lot. And liked them both. 

Tony had dressed and left after he’d gotten a message that he was needed somewhere. His parting words were, “We’ll continue this dialogue later.”

And Steve had simply answered “okay.” 

What the hell? He’d never thought about sucking anyone’s dick in his entire life. Not one damned time! What else was he gonna do? Tony blew his mind. He never had a BJ like that one. It was only fair to reciprocate. 

Someone tapped on his door. 

“Cap? You in there?”

Stark! 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t know _what_ to say!

The door opened a crack. “Hello? Ah, there you are. Hiding from me?” Stark marched into the room. 

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“Was it that bad? You seemed to like it. Even the kissing. I was surprised at how much I like kissing you. You never know how turned on kissing can make you until you get a really good kiss.”

“It wasn’t bad at all. The kissing was good, too.” 

“But? I sense a but here.”

“I’m having a little trouble with the idea of it,” Steve finally said. That seemed to explain it better than anything else. 

“The fact that it was me or the fact that I have the same equipment you do?” 

“Maybe both but mostly the second one. It’s not something I ever thought about.”

“Well, I’d thought about it, but never done it. I don’t even know why I did it to you. Fuck, Cap, you were the hottest damned thing I’d ever seen sitting there with your hand wrapped around your cock. You looked so fucking sexy that I just had to touch you.”

“So do we just pretend it never happened?” Steve looked hopeful. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Steve didn’t say anything. He chewed the inside of his cheek and frowned a little. “My sensible, logical mind tells me to say yes, that is what I want.”

“Another but?” 

“The rest of my mind and the stubborn thing between my legs wants me to kiss you until you stop talking so much.”

Tony nodded. “My mind has been saying the same thing.”

Steve was sitting on the side of his bed. Tony walked over and sat beside him. “Maybe we should lock the door. Sometimes people just barge in.”

Steve laughed. “No one does that but you.”

“What do we do now?” 

“A kiss?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tony grinned and kissed his cheek. When he started to pull away, Steve pulled him closer and kissed his mouth, the kiss turning steamy rather quickly. 

Soon, they were lying on the bed instead of sitting. Their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to hip. Steve felt Tony’s hard on against him. 

“And now?” Steve asked. 

“You tell me.”

“Touch me.” Steve decided that was a good place to start. He wasn’t sure what he wanted either but he needed – something. Now. 

Tony yanked at Steve’s shirt until he finally sat up and Tony stripped it from him and tossed it. He pushed Steve back onto the bed and unbuckled his belt and unzipped him. Steve watched, lifting his hips when Tony pulled his pants and underwear down and down then off. 

“Now you. Take your clothes off, too.” Tony got out of his clothes in seconds. “I want to see you.” 

Steve noticed the scar from the Arc Reactor. He’d not seen it yesterday. He reached his hand up to touch it, running his finger around the circular scar. Tony held his breath for a moment then he let it out slowly. Steve kissed the scar. Tony moaned. 

“God, Cap, I’m supposed to be touching you.”

“Yeah,” Steve said as he lay back and pulled Tony on top of him. He looked into Tony’s eyes. “Do you know how these things are supposed to work?” 

Tony laughed and kissed him quickly. “Not a fucking clue. I know that laying here on top of you is making me so fucking horny that I feel like a high school boy. You?” 

“I’m way out of my league. I’ve spent most of my life frozen in ice. This is not something in my realm of experience.” 

“It is now, Cap.” He moved slowly down Steve’s body and took him into his hand. He moved his hand up and down, slowly stroking him. 

“You do that much more and I’ll be through,” Steve warned Tony. 

“Not ready for that yet.” Tony stopped moving his hand but didn’t let go either. He looked up. “Tell me what you want me to do now, Steve.”

“Touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere, then make me come. I need to come and I want you with me.”

Tony looked very serious for a moment then he began exploring with his hands and his mouth. He kissed and touched Steve, finding places that made him squirm, places that made him moan, and places that tickled. He kissed a trail up Steve’s spine and bit his neck gently. 

“Oh god. So good.”

Tony slid a hand beneath Steve and held him while he kissed and nibbled his back and bottom. 

“Please,” Steve whispered. “More.” 

“Face me.” 

Steve turned to face him. 

“Come closer and touch me. Put your hand on me.” 

Steve scooted close enough that there was just room for him to take Tony into his hand. He kissed Tony again and again as they stroked each other, their rhythms matching. Steve wondered what it would be like to be inside Tony. Would it feel better than this? Could it? 

“Oh fuck, Steve,” Tony growled and Steve felt his semen spilling between them, all over his hand. It was all he needed to send him over, too. He hung on to Tony, kissing his lips, his face, finally crying out in pleasure. 

“We’re a sticky mess,” Tony whispered, though there was no one else there to hear them. 

“I do have a shower and towels.” 

“I think you might need clean sheets too.” Tony looked at the messy wet sheets. 

“We can do that.” Steve wanted badly to ask him to stay but he wasn’t sure how. “There’s a linen closet down the hall.”

Steve headed to the shower, unsure if he’d be alone or if Tony would join him. He stood under the spray and thought about what just happened. He wanted more – more Tony. 

“Can I come in? I’m pretty good at back washing.” 

Steve let him in and they kissed under the water. Tony grabbed the soap and washcloth and made a big lather on it. He gently washed Steve’s back, shoulders, his bottom and then he turned him around and bathed the front. “Now rinse,” he whispered as he kissed Steve. Again. 

“That felt good,” Steve murmured. 

“The, uh, shower or -”

“Both.” He took the washcloth and bathed Tony. After they were dressed, Steve had no idea what to do or say. 

“I’ve been staying on the sofa in the lab. Can I bunk here with you? I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“You can sleep with me.”

Tony grinned at him. “I think later we might need some extended dialogue about this.”

“I agree. I certainly do enjoy the give and take of our dialogues.” 

“So are you a cuddler? I am. Do you like lots of blankets? Do you snore?” Steve decided that Tony was nervous and that was why he was chattering so much, all of sudden. 

“Never slept with many people so I don’t know if I’m a cuddler and I like blankets and I have no idea if I snore. Now let’s go find something to eat then we can go to bed and think about our next dialogue.” 

“And find out if you snore!”


	3. Extended Dialogue

_I do not love you because you are a man. I love you despite the fact that you’re a man._ ~alexcat

*

Tony woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize that he was in bed with Steve Rogers. He was in bed with Steve Rogers! Cap did snore, he thought. He also seemed content to snuggle as long as all the blankets were wrapped around him. Not even Pepper had been such a blanket hog. 

He probably needed to get on his clothes and get out of here before anyone found him in Steve’s bed. That would take more explaining than even he knew how to do. 

He got up and slipped into the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Steve was sitting on the side of the bed when he came out. 

“There you are. I thought maybe I dreamed you,” Steve grinned sleepily at him. 

Tony laughed. “I think I might be more of a nightmare. I, uh, thought I’d get out of here in case anyone caught me here. To save you some embarrassment.”

“Embarrassment won’t kill me. If they find out, they just do.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my attitude?” Tony asked as he watched Steve pull on a pair of grey sweatpants and a wife-beater. “How the hell do you make such plain clothes look like fucking designer sweats?” 

“Super soldier serum. Thank your father.”

“Sounds like a twisted Frankenstein story. My father built the guy I’m banging.”

“Banging? Not quite.”

“I was speaking in generalities,” Tony answered and Steve started laughing. “What’s so funny?” 

“It’s a little absurd maybe. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t. Does that make you feel better?” 

Steve looked in his small fridge and snatched a bottle of milk. He took the cap off and drank most of it. 

“Geez, Cap, you even drink milk like an All American Boy!” 

“So sneak on out, if you’re going to. I’m going to the mess for something to eat. Come with me if you want.” 

“Hey, did I make you mad?” 

“No. I think we are on the same page and maybe we really shouldn’t even worry about shit like that.” 

Tony stared hard a minute, thinking, then he said, “Whatever _this_ is, it’s not just banging. I - I think there might be more to it than that. On my part anyway.”

Tony saw Steve chew the inside of his mouth for a second. “Yeah, me, too. You know how I felt about you when I met you. I thought you were a spoiled brat who used people up and tossed them aside and would do anything to get what he wanted.” 

“That is me.” Tony looked a little rueful to admit it. 

“You also nearly died to save the world. You stopped selling your tech for weapons. You have tried to make the world safer. You’re much nobler than you’ll own up to, Tony.”

“You’ll make my head swell.” 

“There are other parts I’d like to do that to more than your head. You are _not_ what I thought I’d want in my bed! But I do. God help, I want you in my bed badly.” 

Steve’s words hit Tony’s ears and traveled straight to his groin. He saw Steve look, which made it worse. Or better, depending on your point of view, he guessed. Steve’s sweatpants were showing signs of swelling too.

“Maybe we get a late breakfast?” Tony finally said. He went straight to Steve and slid his sweats down. The wife-beater came next and Steve helped him out of his clothes in short order. 

They fell back onto the bed, kissing and touching one another. Tony was on top and moved down to take Steve in his mouth. He didn’t want to wait this time. No playing. Just pleasure. He used his hand and mouth, sucking hard and fast this time. Steve was writhing under him, grabbing handfuls of sheet and bucking his hips up, trying to get deeper into Tony’s mouth. 

Steve came quickly, semen shooting in Tony’s mouth and running down his hand. He licked it all up. He moved on his knees beside Steve’s head and as soon as he was inside Steve’s mouth, Tony began to fuck Steve’s mouth, thrusting over and over until he reached a very intense orgasm. Tony stayed in his mouth until he was done, until every drop had spilled out of him. 

“Fuck. I guess I got a little carried away.” Tony was a little embarrassed by how fast it all went. 

“Fast is not always bad. That was, it was so-”

“Intense?”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Let’s find some food. You might starve,” Tony laughed. “Not sure how nutritious your – uh, breakfast was.”

They got cleaned up a bit then headed for the mess, as Cap called it. Tony enjoyed watching him eat like he was starving. Tony had some toast and coffee. 

“So do we continue with this dialogue we have started?” Tony asked. 

Steve sprayed coffee all over. “You ask about that here? With a room full,” he gestured around to the four or five people still there, “of people?” 

Tony shrugged. “Why not?”

Steve wiped his face and the table and handed his almost empty cup to Tony. “Go get me some more. Black, please. I don’t like frufru coffee. I want coffee in my coffee.”

“You sound like somebody’s grandpa.” He took the cup and got the required black coffee. Steve murmured thanks when he handed it to him.

“Getting back to my question. You want to continue?” 

“I think we have much more to talk about, deeper subjects.” Steve grinned at his own clever answer. 

“I have meetings most of the day. Shall we say we meet at 9pm in your quarters?”


	4. Continued Dialogue

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time, my love_  
~ Ewan MacColl 

*

Steve was working out. He’d been drilling recruits all day, and god, they were amazing. Wanda had more power than anyone he’d ever seen. Sam was coming along nicely and he was a good guy, too. He was a comrade and friend, much as Bucky had been. Vision was simply nothing like he’d seen before and he certainly liked Wanda. And Rhodey – Rhodey had been friends with Stark forever and he was an asset to any team, a hell of a soldier as well. 

He was tired. Nat told him to get lost about an hour ago, but not before she asked him a question. 

“Are you sleeping with Stark?”

His jaw dropped. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, he’s not been sleeping in the lab and he’s not been leaving either so I’m thinking he’s with you. And he looks at you like you hung the moon, all of a sudden.”

He couldn’t control the blush. 

“My god, Steve. It’s true! Is it something serious or just recreational?” Nat was actually shocked. 

“Geez, you make it sound scary.” 

“It could be. He always goes back to Pepper. Always.” 

Now all he could think about was being dumped or being the one Tony was cheating on Pepper with. He punched the crap out of several punching bags before he was ready for a shower. After he’d showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he went to find something to eat. 

Tony was sitting at a table by himself. Steve sat beside him. 

“Are you still with Pepper? Am I just your piece of ass on the side?” He said in a low voice. 

“No. I am not with her. We – she – sometimes it’s on and sometimes off. And honestly, the way I feel about you has nothing to do with her.”

“How is that?” 

“Maybe we should take this to somewhere more private.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment then he nodded. He grabbed his dinner and motioned Tony to follow. 

Once in Steve’s room, Tony got up in his face. “What the fuck, Steve? Where did this shit come from?”

“Nat said I should be careful of you, that you always go back to Pepper.”

Tony blew out a breath and touched his chest where the Arc Reactor used to be. He looked away then back. “I love her and we try to make it work. I don’t think it ever will because she hates the ‘hero’ business and I can’t seem to stay out of it.”

“Where does that leave me? If we do get into this and it’s more than just blow jobs and hand jobs, if it’s something real, then where am I when she says come home?”

“God dammit, Steve, I think I’m falling in love with you!” Tony shouted. 

Steve went completely still. “What did you say?”

“I think I love you.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Steve said. 

“Han Solo said ‘I know’ to Princess Leia,” Tony said, getting really nervous. 

“I was lost when you knelt down by the bed the first time the other night,” Steve finally said. “I’ve never loved anyone but Peggy Carter so I’m kinda new at this.”

“Did you and she?” 

“Yeah, but only one time. It was actually the first time and to be truthful, the only time until I woke in the modern world.” 

Tony had suspected as much. “I won’t hurt you on purpose, Steve.”

Steve set the dinner he’d been trying to eat on the desk in the corner and pulled Tony up from where he sat. He kissed Tony, pouring all his love and all his frustration into the deep, lingering kiss. Tony touched his face, caressing it as they kissed. Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s and pulled back from the kiss for a second. 

“If you hurt me, I’ll break your neck!” 

“Fine.”

“I wanted to break it the first time we met.”

“You made me furious with your goody two shoes shit.”

Steve grinned. “I know and you were a spoiled, rich asshole.” 

“I still am.”

“I know,” Steve kissed him again. “I want to do unspeakable things to you, Stark.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Tony said, turning serious rather quickly. “What is your wish, Cap? Tell me what you want.” 

They stopped talking after that. They slowly divested one another of their clothing, caressing and kissing what was uncovered until they landed naked in the bed. They kissed for quite a while, the only sound being sighs and moans. 

Finally Steve said, “I want you.” 

Tony nodded. He moved over to the side of the bed and reached for his pants, found something in the pocket and handed it to Steve. At Steve’s questioning look, Tony smiled and shrugged. “You don’t really need me to tell you what to do, do you? I know, but not from experience. I – well, I -”

“No. I don’t need you to tell me what to do. You probably need to tell me what you want me to do. Does that make sense?”

“Put it on me first ,then I’ll put some on you.” 

Tony groaned as Steve spread the lube where he needed it and then he helped rub it on Steve’s penis. Steve let Tony decide how they would do it. He got on his hand and knees, waiting. Steve moved close, and slowly pushed himself inside. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not losing control yet. He didn’t want to cause Tony pain. 

“You can go harder. It feels good. I’m okay.”

“Oh, Tony, you’ve made my life so hard,” he breathed as he moved faster, harder. 

“I know.” Tony was glancing back over his shoulder at Steve. “You’ve not made mine easy either, Cap.” 

“I can’t – oh god. Tony!” He came hard, intensely, the waves of pleasure rolling through him over and over. He slipped free of Tony a little before he wanted to, but for good cause. 

He turned Tony over onto his back and took him in his mouth. He sucked hard, letting his tongue play wherever it wanted as he did. Tony grabbed his head, pushing Steve’s head down and thrusting into his mouth at the same time. He came hard, bucking his hips and making animal sounds among the sweet endearments. 

When he stopped moving, Steve licked him clean then looked up at him. “Was that enough of a dialogue for you?”

“I think we found the proper subject. Perhaps we should discuss it further after resting a day or two.” 

“I do love you.”

“I know. Now go to sleep before I quote _Star Wars_ again.” Tony kissed Steve’ cheek.

Steve turned out the light and they both slept.


End file.
